


Unexpected

by Claudette



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudette/pseuds/Claudette
Summary: Eve and Oswald have worked together since the day he worked at Bamonte's. Over the years her growing crush for him has remained unnoticed and now, his club has become her responsibility until she chooses to work no more.





	Unexpected

 

 

Oswald stormed furiously into Eve’s apartment. Limping angrily towards her living room area, he found Eve beneath a large blanket with her hair hanging off of her couch pillow.

“EVE!” he slammed his cane into the ground and Eve shot up out of fright.

“OSWALD?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU-

“The club isn’t going to take care of itself you know!” he spat sarcastically.

Eve wasn’t expecting this visit, obviously. She buried herself beneath the soft blanket draped on her very own sofa and intended to wallow in the emotions of her broken heart.

Oswald’s lips tightened the minute he saw her fix herself back into a comfortable position.

“I’m sure Gotham City wouldn’t mind a one-day closure”

This careless response caused her boss’s fists to clench as if ready to brawl.

“NO! But I do! So if you would like to remain employed I suggest you postpone hibernation for another time!”  
To Eve, his anger was far less than her own. Since their hidden partnership during their time at Bamonte’s, Eve has had a growing crush on Oswald Cobblepot. But she found that he only needed her close for reasons other than love or lust. What she once thought was reciprocated feelings turned out to be false feelings all along.

Deciding against living with such a wounded heart, Eve decided to give up the responsibility he gave of looking over his club.

The next words she chose hit him like a ton of bricks.

“Leave and find someone else”

 

Shocked by the nerves she had to say such a thing, Oswald dropped his cane and rushed to her to pull the blanket off with a strong tug and threw it onto the wood floor.

Eve’s anger now became just as apparent and once she felt his hand grip onto her forearm she ripped it back and when he decided to pull harder she slapped it as hard as she could. This was the last straw and she broke.

Furious by her actions, Oswald yelled,

“HOW DARE YOU!”

“GET THE HELL OUT OF MY APARTMENT!” Eve fumed, nervous and so unbelievably upset by the emotions spilling out of her.

He now became concerned, thinking that this was the result of something setup.

Coming closer to her he breathed out dangerously, “What did they say to you, hm? Or is this Edward’s doing?”

Pushing past him, Eve made her way to the door.

“This has nothing to do with Edward nor is it something set-up”, Eve replied opening the door and expecting him to pass through.

“Well then, I’m not leaving until you tell me why” annoyed, Oswald stood his ground.

“I DON’T WANT TO WORK FOR YOU ANYMORE SO FIND SOMEONE ELSE!”

The room fell eerily quiet. Intensely quiet. Oswald blinked a few times processing the words and had to get his words in order before speaking. After years of her loyalty and friendship, this sudden departure confused him greatly. So oblivious to her feelings he was.  
Slowly limping his way towards the door, he stopped as soon as he was by her side. With one hand he gripped the door and slammed it shut once more.

“Tell me or else…

“Or else what Oswald? Fight me yourself, don’t get one of your dogs to do it” Eve threatened back, nearly nose-to-nose with her boss.

Looking deep into her eyes, Oswald’s anger lessened upon realization.

“Is it because you expected more from me Eve?” it was almost a whisper when he said it.

Closing her eyes, Eve fought hard against the tears. Refusing to look into his eyes, she looked to the ground.

“I expected something more than being an employee of yours…but you shouldn’t trouble yourself with it anymore…just leave”. Reaching for the doorknob, Oswald pushed it down.

Feeling his gaze on her, she felt his fingers lift her chin.

“Eve…”

“Oswald, I…liked you…I’ve had a crush on you since the day we started working together…”

All anger vanished and was replaced with shock and understanding.

“I’ve always been attracted to you but I see that means nothing to you. I understand nothing will become of us and to avoid more pain I choose to part ways and make a life for myself” Eve explained in sadness.

Oswald stood with nothing to say and so Eve finally opened the door.

“Now you know, I truly hope the next person you assign will do a much better job than I did…. goodbye Oswald”

It wasn’t a simple goodbye that Eva meant. It was her final goodbye to her boss and so he stood still speechless until…

“Edward will pay for what he has done to me and you…you will remain in charge of my club, that’s an order. I expect you to be there tonight”. He spoke as if she never explained herself to him. He gathered all his emotions and commanded that she continue on with the job he had given her. Gathering his cane in one hand he began to walk out but stopped after making a decision and grabbed for her. Eve’s eyes shot open the second she felt his lips catch hers in a clumsy collision. Sucking on her lips, he kept her in a tight embrace and Eve went along with it, too excited, too shocked and too confused to break apart. Moving back, Oswald just stared at Eve’s swollen lips and expression.

“The club, tonight. Oh and pack your things...you’re moving in with me, seems like I’m going to have to keep watch over you. Should you choose to play hooky again by sleeping on MY couch I wont be so lenient”. He ended with a small curve of his lips.

 

Oswald left. Finally gone from her doorway, Eve stood with a hand on her lips.

What the hell just happened? she thought.


End file.
